


The Runaway

by RebelDixie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDixie/pseuds/RebelDixie
Summary: Hermione ran away from Wizarding Britain 12 Year ago and now she is back, but not alone.





	1. Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on FF.net. I have cleaned up a few mistakes, (though I am sure there are more). Enjoy.

It has been twelve years since the Battle of Hogwarts where Harry killed Voldemort. Too many good people died that night.

That was the day that Hermione Granger walked away from the Wizarding World. She had seen the love of her life dead. She couldn’t take it anymore. She needed time to think away from all the pressure she is sure that the Golden Trio will receive from the Ministry.

What her friends from Hogwarts never knew was that she had a life outside of school. She had friends and an interesting family with an interest in the more unsavoury aspects of society. She had already planned out what would happen if he died, but what she didn’t know was that she didn’t leave alone.

* * *

 

He hadn’t seen her in five years. They had searched the entire length of Great Britain and never found a signal trace of her. For five years they have had a trace of her magic and not even a peep. 

Today, while he was out shopping in non-magical London he saw her. He tried to reach her, but she disappeared before he could get across the street to her. It gave him hope. Merlin, they searched non-magical Britain and still never found her. Has she been living here or did she live in some other country? They even searched Australia knowing that is where she had sent her parents. 

Rushing back to Grimmauld Place he sent his owl to Harry telling him he needs to see him as soon as possible.

When Harry got finally got to Grimmauld Place to find out what the problem was, he told him he saw her today. He was coming out of Harrods when he saw her across the street. That she disappeared before he could get near her. He asked why they had not searched Muggle Britain before. Harry told him they had, but if she could get false identification in a name they didn’t know of, then it was a Herculean task to find her. Harry suggests that now they know she is in England that they hire a Muggle detective agency to find her. They need to give them all the information they know about her life before coming to the wizarding world, all information they have gathered in the last five years.

* * *

 

The Detective agency they hired searched for the next seven years and made no headway. They never realised how little they knew about Hermione, and what little they knew they suspect was false.

* * *

 

Hermione had been gone for the last eleven years. Most everyone had moved on. Harry had married Ginny. He had two children and one on the way. His oldest will go to Hogwarts in two years.

Ron played Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons and had many adoring female fans.

Fred and George had expanded their Joke Shop to Hogsmeade and were looking to go international. They were dating the same witch.

Remus and Tonks had both survived that awful day. They had three additional children. Their oldest Teddy will start his first year at Hogwarts this September.

* * *

 

When Hermione had left the wizarding world behind, she had only meant to go away for a few months. Once she was gone, she found out she was pregnant. She couldn’t go back and face Harry or the Weasleys. She was afraid of how Harry would react when he found out her and Sirius Black had been lovers.

It had started after they had escaped from Malfoy Manor. They were at Shell Cottage to allow for her recuperation after being tortured by that bint Bellatrix. ( _ **A/N -- To the haters, do the math she is 18 at the time or more like 19 with the additional months of time-turner use)**_

Harry, Ron and Bill had gone on a scouting trip when Sirius arrived in her room to talk to her about her ordeal. During a particularly tumultuous memory, Sirius held her in his arms, trying to comfort her. She leant in to softly kiss his cheek when he turned his head. When their lips connected it was like an electrical charge went through them. What was supposed to be a quick thank you peck turned into a deep and electrifying kiss.

They both let their emotions take over that day. Kissing led to petting which led to full on love making. She realised she needed it to feel alive again. After Malfoy Manor and the torture that Bellatrix put her under, the rape by Lucius she had felt empty. As if her insides had been hollowed out. She had felt nothing but anger and self-loathing since their escape. Sirius was able to relight her pilot light and bring back her fire for her lust for living a full and complete life.

That again went away after the final battle when searching for Sirius. She found his body where the dead were laid out for processing. In a daze, she wandered off until she realised that she needed to be alone so she apparated away to her parents home. 

They were gone; she had oblivated them with the help of her uncle (who was only told that a terrorist was after them) and sent them to America (even though she told everyone she sent them to Australia). Once in the house, she gathered some of her clothes and her passport. She was going to America to see if she could get her parents back. 

Travelling through Muggle transportation, she arrived in America two days later. She hoped that her parents had stayed in the area she had sent them. It had been two and a half years since she sent them away.

Checking into a hotel in downtown Concord, New Hampshire she first got something to eat then took a nap to get over her jet lag. Calling down for room service she unpacked a few items from her trusty beaded bag. She only carried a carry-on to keep away suspicions of illicit activities. 

Once she had eaten her fill she checked out the local phone directory hoping to find her parents. She wrote a few promising leads. Tomorrow she will go to the local library and use their computers to do an online search for them.

The next morning found Hermione throwing up. She figured it was something she ate which must have upset her stomach along with the worry about her parents.

Heading out she stopped at the front desk and asked the concierge if the local library has public computers. He tells her that no they do not but that the hotel has a hospitality suite that has computers for the guests and it also has free wi-fi for guests. 

Hermione decides to buy a laptop. Asking for directions for the best store to buy a quality laptop she heads out to the store. After buying a MacBook and an iPad **(** **_A/N - I am bringing technology forward a few years)._ ** Hermione does a little sightseeing. She is still wired from the battle she doesn’t want to alarm her parents if she finds them. 

After a full day of sightseeing and getting her new laptop set up Hermione heads downstairs to the hotel's restaurant. At her table, she powers up her laptop and starts her search for her parents.

When she oblivated them she had given them the identities of Mark and Donna Wilkens. She could allow them to keep their dental licences. It is a wonder what a lot of money and good connections in the more unsavoury sections of society can get you. Thank you Uncle Aodh (pronounced  _ ee _ , Modern Irish and Scottish Gaelic form of Old Gaelic Áed, meaning "fire." In Celtic mythology, this is the name of a sun god.) What no one knew was that her mother was the baby sister of a high lieutenant of the Irish mob.

Their backstory was that they lost their only child, a son named Henry. They needed to get away from England and the memories. They had always loved skiing and know the neighbouring state of Vermont has some superb ski resorts; they didn’t want to live too near them.

The next morning finds Hermione back in the loo upchucking. Damn, she is suspecting it is more than a case of food poisoning. Calling down to the front desk she asks for the nearest pharmacy, she has to pick up a pregnancy test. She can’t use her magic as she knows her friends are probably trying to find her and may trace her even in America. 

Sitting down and listing the pros and cons of going back to British Wizarding World if she is pregnant, she first lists down the pros: The child will have uncles, an aunt and Grandparents in Harry and the Weasleys. The cons: no father, Sirius is dead, Molly, as much as she loves her, will try to interfere in her raising of her child and worst of all the pureblood bigots will still be in charge.

Okay, the cons outweigh the pros. She will keep an eye on the politics over there and decide if her child (if she really is pregnant) will go to Hogwarts or a school here in America. 

Later that day she has taken the pregnancy test, and it is positive. Oh Merlin, she will have Sirius Black’s child out of wedlock and he is dead. She burst into tears when she realises that she is having his baby; they hadn’t talked about children. She will have to find a good healer. It is most likely that this child will be a powerful witch or wizard.

* * *

 

It has been a month since she started her search for her parents. Still no word. She has long since left the hotel for a furnished flat. She has gone into Boston to find their magical shopping district. She needs to find a healer and possibly get a new wand. She is not sure if the British Wizarding Ministry can trace her old wand over here in America.

Before heading into Boston, Hermione placed a few glamours on her scars and disguised herself the Muggle way. She will need to set up an account with Gringotts and they are not happy when someone comes in under glamours. While she doesn’t mind if they know who she is, she doesn’t want the rest of the wizarding community to know she is there. 

She is thankful now that Sirius had talked them out of robbing Gringotts when they needed to get the Hufflepuff cup from Bellatrix’s vault. He told them that as the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, that he had the right to go into her vault as long as it was a Black vault before her marriage. Merlin, she missed him so much.

Walking into Gringotts, Hermione went to the Goblin that handled new accounts. She explained why she was under glamours and a Muggle disguise and asked to open a new account. She also asked if they could transfer her money from her account in England without anyone from the British Ministry knowing or being able to trace the movement. She is told that they can do most anything for a fee.

She tells them that she has new Muggle ID under a different name and asks that they check that it will pass muster. It is not that she doubts her Uncle Aodh but she is just being thorough.

After setting up her account and transfer from her other account she finds that she had more in her account than she realised. Asking about the extra 250,000 galleons she is told that she had been awarded the Order of Merlin 2nd Class and had the award money placed directly into her account. The Goblins set her up with a debit card that can be used in both the wizarding world and the non-magical world. They also set it up that if she earns an income in the non-magical world it will be directed to a Muggle bank that is owned by Gringotts. 

Thanking the Goblins and wishing them much gold and misery on their enemies, Hermione leaves the bank to go to the local wand maker.

Once at the wand maker she tells them that she has lost her wand and the one she is using (from the family vault) is really not compatible to her magic. Unlike an Ollivander's wand, they make their wands to order. First, they have her pick out the wood for the wand, next is the core and finally the focus stone.

The wand she ended up with was Oak, with a core of a Griffin heartstring and the focusing stone of Fire Agate, 10 ¾ inches. It is for those of courage, protection and strength. Merlin knows she is going to need plenty of that in the coming years.

The wand maker lets her know that it will be ready in three days.

Heading out to go to make her appointment for the healer, Hermione thanks the wand maker. He calls out “you’re welcome Caitríona Dubh (Caitríona = meaning Pure -- Dubh = Black in Irish Gaelic). **(** **_A/N -- Wanting to keep to her mother’s Gaelic roots, she also wanted to proclaim her love of Sirius. She is doing this by taking part of his family motto_ _Always Pure_ _and his last name in Gaelic)._ **

Next, she heads to her healers' appointment. After filling out the paperwork she is brought to an exam room. She explains that she believes that she is pregnant and needs to get on a prenatal routine, proper nutrient potions and such.

After the exam, the healer asks if she could drop her glamours as she has found that she still has some issues with a few dark curses.

Hermione asks that no information on her be leaked. When the healer assured her that they are under a secrecy vow (similar to an unbreakable vow). Hermione takes down her glamours and off her Muggle disguises and lets the healer know her real name and her story of the Battle of Hogwarts.

The healer tells her that she knows of someone who can help her get rid of her curse scars. She goes on to tell Hermione that she is not just having one baby she is having triplets, two boys and one girl. On hearing this, Hermione starts cursing Sirius under her breath. 

* * *

 

Six years later as the triplets are about to start a magical primary school, she reflects back on how much her sons remind her of Sirius. Her daughter is just like her but with Sirius’ colouring. The two boys are lithe with silky wavy black hair and the most piercing silver grey eyes while her daughter has curly black hair (thankfully not as bushy or unruly as her own), her eyes are a dark stormy blue, just like her grandmother's.

Her boys are the same little mischief makers like Sirius must have been at that age while her daughter was more like her, studious, though she could and did out prank her brothers on her bad days.

Her oldest son was named after his father and his uncle, Sirius Regulus. His brother was Orion Alphard and his sister was Carina Lyra.

Siri asked his mum if they could go to Hogwarts when it is time  She just gave him a sad little smile and said that they would see.

* * *

Hermione had been back to England a few times since she left. She had to tell her Uncle what she was and what she had done to her parents because she could not find them and needed his help. He told her that he had figured it out years ago about her being a witch. He told her how her grandmother and grandfather had been magical as well. How both he and her mother had been born squibs (though her mother didn’t know that) but their parents left the wizarding world rather than kick out their children.

She had also gone back for her showings. She had become a very successful artist of both muggle and magical paintings. 

Once while she was back in England she thought she saw Sirius. She had been on her way to Harrods when she saw the man that looked like Sirius coming out of the store. She quickly turned and went back to her hotel room for a good cry after that.

After that, she refused to return to England until it was time for her children to go to school. 

* * *

The triplets were celebrating their 11th birthday on January 4, 2010, when their Hogwarts letters came. What they had not known was their mum had written to Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and asked to register her children. She had sent her their school records under the name of Dubh.

They were very excited about going to the school that both their Mum and Dad had gone to years before.

* * *

 

September 1st finally arrived. Hermione and the triplets arrived early to Kings Cross Station. They wanted to get good seats on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione was very nervous, she wasn’t sure if any of her year mates would have children on the train today, but she was sure that she would see a few of those a few years ahead of her. What she forgot was that Remus and Tonk’s son Teddy would be on this train.

The triplets had just gotten back off the train to sit with their mother to people watch. She wanted to point out some of those that she knew. Just as she was pointing out Oliver Wood and his daughter Remus and Tonks spotted her.

Blanching, Remus and Tonks are shocked to see her with three children, obviously Sirius’ children. He turns to Tonks to tell her to delay Hermione so that he can get Sirius here.

Sirius, Harry and Ginny were to have been there to see off Teddy but Ginny went into labour and they were at St. Mungo’s. Apparating to the Leaky Cauldron, Remus quickly floos there. Rushing to the maternity ward, he arrives just as the healers were handing Ginny their newest son. 

Sirius seeing Moony asks what is wrong is Teddy and Tonks okay. Remus tells him that Hermione is on Platform 9 ¾ and he must come right now. Ginny hearing this tells Harry and Sirius to go right now and bring her sister back.

Back on Platform 9 ¾ Tonks tells her son to morph into looking like Remus and to go introduce himself to those three children. She herself is going to delay Hermione from leaving. There still another hour until the train is scheduled to leave. 

Hermione who had been watching her children interact with what surely must be Teddy Lupin just about jumped out of her skin when Tonks walked up to her. She had a shocked look on her face as she was sure that Tonks and Remus had died at the battle.

Tonks was explaining what happened, Remus had accidentally infected her with lycanthropy right after Teddy was born and because of their enhanced physiology, they weren’t dead just near death, when a familiar voice shouted out her name.

Slowly turning, she sees Sirius and loses all colour from her face. No, it can’t be true, he can’t be alive. She saw him dead, but then she also Remus and Tonks dead. Oh, Merlin, she has denied him his children for 11 years. Seeing both Remus and Harry with Sirius she does what any woman seeing the love of her life come back from the dead would do, she fainted.

 


	2. Reunion

_Previously_

_Tonks was explaining what happened, Remus had accidentally infected her with lycanthropy a few months before and because of their enhanced physiology, they weren’t dead just near death, when a familiar voice shouted out her name._

_ Slowly turning, she sees Sirius and loses all colour from her face. No, it can’t be true, he can’t be alive. She saw him dead, but then she also saw Remus and Tonks dead. Oh Merlin, she has denied him his children for 11 years. Seeing both Remus and Harry with Sirius she does what any woman seeing the love of her life come back from the dead would do, she fainted. _

_ Now _

* * *

 

Wh en Hermione fainted, her children came rushing over yelling what did they do to their mum. Carina grabbed her mother and cradled her in her arms while Siri and Ori stood in front of her, backs straight, shoulders back and hands fisted ready to fight anyone trying to hurt their mum.

Sirius, seeing the boys looking like miniatures of himself at that age blanches. He hadn’t thought about why she was on Platform 9 ¾. He a father, and not just of one child but three.

Siri, seeing Sirius asks who he was, and why he looks like a dead man, his father.

Sirius tells him he  _ is _ his father and that he didn’t die that night. He asks his children's permission to go to Hermione. Nodding to him, he picks up Hermione bridal style and cradles her to his chest. He is quietly begging her to wake up.

Meanwhile, Remus had conjured up a wet rag and handed it to Sirius. Wiping her face, Sirius is elated to see her finally coming around. 

Awake once more, Hermione reaches up and softly touches Sirius’ face and asks is it really him, is he alive? Tears streaming down her face, she begs his forgiveness. That if she knew he was alive that she would have never kept his children from him. 

He tells her there is nothing to forgive. He too would have disappeared if she had been the one to die. How he always had hoped to find her again as he knew she wasn’t dead or hurt. For what she had never realised as a muggleborn (actually a half-blood who didn’t know) witch was not brought up with this knowledge, that when they bonded during their first encounter, that also meant that they were married. 

Sirius and Hermione spent the next ½ hour speaking. They decided that he needed time to get to know his children so instead of having them take the Express; they spent the next 7 hours together and then apparating to Hogsmeade.

Remus apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and then floo called Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, asking to be allowed to come through.

When he stepped into the room, he found Severus Snape there. He turns to McGonagall and explains that three of her new 1st years will meet the train at the Hogsmeade station when it arrives. Their mother and father kept them with them for the length of the train ride.

“And why exactly is that Mr Lupin?” sneers Severus.

“Well... the triplets just met their father and them along with their mother want to get re/acquainted,” Remus tells her while trying not to smirk. 

“Just who is the father and mother?” Minerva asks.

“The mother is someone who has been missing these last 12 years, Hermione Granger.” Minerva gasps and falls back into her chair while Severus just sneers. Dreading the answer as she suspects she knows, Minerva asks who's the father. 

“Your all time favourite student, my fellow Marauder, Sirius Black,” Remus chortles, holding back the belly laugh he wants so badly to let loose.

“Son of a Bitch!” shouts Severus. He thinks it will be hell on earth the next 7 years.

 


End file.
